


Musings

by mylingeringlove



Category: my teacher - Fandom, sensei! - Fandom, teacher is it ok for me to love you?
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylingeringlove/pseuds/mylingeringlove
Summary: Short drabbles of scenes that may have happened based on the Japanese 2017 movie "My Teacher (Teacher, Is It Ok For Me To Love You?)"
Relationships: ito kosaku/shimada hibiki, ito/shimada





	1. Beginning Of Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the ending of the movie

She smiles against his lips. There is such a swell of happiness in her that she feels like she’s about to explode. Every day in the last year and a half, she had counted down to this moment. She doesn’t think she’ll ever forget the sight of him leaning against his car as he waited for her or her journey to him, every step bringing him closer to her. 

He leans back to look down at her, that half smiling lingering on his lips. He leans in for another quick kiss, gently running his fingers through the ends of her short hair. He pulls back completely and without a word, takes her hand again. He leads her to his car, opening the door and gently closing it behind her. This is new and speaks volumes about how things have now changed. They don’t say a word to each other as he starts the car. He only glances at her once, now a full smile on his face that takes her breath away, before he begins to drive. 

She doesn’t ask where they are going. It doesn’t matter. She can’t keep her eyes off him. She had spent so long without seeing his face that now she drinks his features in like a person dying of thirst. 

“What is it?” he asks, aware of her gaze. 

She shakes her head softly, a soft smile on her lips. “Nothing.” 

He glances quickly at her, his eyebrow raised and her smile widens. She had missed his face so. He had always been handsome to her but now knowing that he was hers, he was the most handsome man alive. She glances down at his hand that rested on the joystick between them. His large hands. The first thing that she had noticed about him. Her heart is beating wildly and she doesn’t know where she gets the courage, but gingerly, she takes his hand in her and laces their finger together. 

If he’s surprised, he doesn’t show it. Only glancing at her again quickly to give one of his looks. She stares down at their intertwined hands. There was such a size difference but yet, they looked like they belonged together. 

No words are spoken between them while he drives, both just basking in each other’s presence. 

When the car finally stops, she looks around to find themselves at a beach. Her smile is so wide and full of happiness that it pierces straight to his heart. She quickly climbs out of the car, running down the beach towards the water. Her laughter floats behind her to him, as he stands next to his open door. The sun reflects off the shining waters, bathing her in sunlight so bright that for a moment, he is blinded by the light. Her light. 

The beach is abandoned so she takes his hand, leading him further down the beach. She walks backwards, her hand in his and her eyes never leaving his face. 

“So?” he asks. “What are your plans?” 

She lights up again at the prospect of her future. For a moment, she remembers the time when he was just her teacher and the words tumble forth. She speaks of Chigusa’s plans and Kosuke’s plans first. Then she speaks of her own. Her plan to attend a local university with an excellent liberal arts program. 

“Do you know what you want to study?” He is ever the teacher. 

“Perhaps history?” she answers teasingly. 

He can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips as he thinks back to her grades before her determination for his love had kicked in. 

She stops and steps closer to him. “Won’t you ask me which university?” 

He gazes down at her. The sun has begun to set and it has cast a warm orange glow to the world. And she looks beautiful with her intense eyes. 

“Which university?” 

When she tells him, he can’t help the squeeze in his heart and the surprise. It was a university that was very close to where he now taught and lived. Their liberal arts program was known for being very competitive. He knows that she must have studied incredibly hard for her to have been accepted. He knows that she did it for him. No, for them. She smiles at his surprise and draws in even closer. 

She grasps his hand in both of hers, placing it between them. He watches as she leans down to place a kiss on his knuckles. 

He talks through the sudden lump in his throat and the sudden spring of fear. 

“So I am still your choice?” 

She looks up at him with a quiet confidence that causes him to realize that she had grown up in his absence. She stood in front of him, now more woman than girl. 

“I love you, sensei”


	2. Renaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't call him sensei forever.

It must have been two weeks after graduation. It was their second date outside the confines of his apartment. He was accompanying her to the mall to begin preparing for her university life but really, it was just an excuse to be out together. After so much secrecy and time apart, it was freeing to no longer have to hide. They had stopped by a bookstore and the two had somewhat wandered apart as they looked at books of their own interest. As Shimada browsed through the best sellers list, she finds a book that she knows will be of interest to him. 

“Sensei!” she called out. Her voice was in no way loud but as Ito glanced around, he could see that more than one face had turned at the sound of her voice. Those faces now became curious with a hint of disapproval as they see the couple together. He glanced down at Shimada to see if she noticed but her face was already buried deep in the book. 

It was later when they were at his home, seated next to each other, that he brought up the topic. He was watching her as she chatted away, his chin perched on his hand. 

“You know, I’m not your teacher anymore.” 

She looked up at him in confusion. 

“So, you don’t have to call me sensei anymore.” 

It took a moment for her to understand his meaning before flushing bright red at his implication. He smiled inwardly at her adorable reaction. She opened her mouth to let out a stuttering protest when she paused. Slowly, her surprised face turned a little mischievous. Well, as mischievous as her innocent face could possibly look. She locked eyes with him, smiling. 

“What should I call you then?” She paused. “Ito-sama?” 

It was his turn to be surprised. He was noticing more and more that her past shyness was melting away to reveal a bold woman with a wicked sense of humor. He had seen glimpses of it before in school together but whether it was her growing older or her becoming more comfortable with him, this new side of her was becoming more and more common. And he loved every inch of it. It kept him on his toes as he watched with bated breath at the woman she was becoming. 

“Hey, you-“ 

She giggled and leaned in closer. “Or perhaps Ito-chan? Ito-chin?” 

He frowned at her to cover the rising blush at her close proximity and her teasing. He looked away, embarrassed. 

“Just call me Kosaku.” 

All teasing vanished at his words. Her eyes widened. 

“Really? Is that ok?” 

It was the highest form of intimacy to allow her to call him by his first name without any honorific, especially with their age difference. 

“Ah” he answered. It was his turn to enjoy the effect his words at the girl before him. He watched as his words sunk in. Then suddenly she beamed at him, her happiness would have been easy to tell even by a blind man. 

“Kosaku?” she said tentatively as if trying out the word. 

He grinned. “Hmm?” 

As if gaining more confidence, she called out again. “Kosaku!” 

He chuckled. “Yes?” 

She laughed to herself. He was sometimes astounded how so little from him caused her such happiness. As if he was something great. 

“Then you’ll call me Hibiki?” she asked. 

He inclined his head. “If you would like.” 

“Yes!” 

The rest of the afternoon was spent by Hibiki suddenly calling his name. She repeated it over and over until he had no choice but to silence her with his own lips on hers.


End file.
